1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timers, and more particularly to mechanical timers adapted to articulate a conventional light switch.
2. Description of Prior Art
Provisions for automatically controlling the duration of power out of a particular power outlet or a particular light source have been known in the past. Most often, however, such prior art timers all include electromechanical devices, and therefore, when installed by a typical home user entail electrical connections. Since electrical connections are not normally readily undertaken by what is commonly described as "Saturday mechanics", such prior art timers all experienced less than total acceptance in the market place. For that reason there are several prior art devices which adapt a mechanical timer to articulate a switch. Most often such prior art devices, however, do not allow for independent articulation of the switch or articulation of the switch independent of articulation of the mechanical timer. This feature again, renders the prior art mechanical timers less than fully acceptable.